


A Night to Remember

by Sunshineandteddybears



Series: Kissing Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Human AU, Kissing Prompts, M/M, Shy Boyfriends, Tumblr Prompt, deceit as virgil's brother, deceit called decan, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/pseuds/Sunshineandteddybears
Summary: Can be found on my tumblr of same username. Based off this kissing prompt list: https://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com/post/167643448339/fictional-kiss-promptsPatton and Virgil have only recently started dating. At the end of their third date, they have their first kiss. Only to get interrupted by a certain annoying brother.





	A Night to Remember

  1. **_ starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion_**

Patton smiled softly as he and Virgil walked hand in hand down the boardwalk. It was their third date and so far it had been simply spectacular. The bubbly teen felt warm down to the tips of his toes from what a perfect evening it had been. It was a shame it was coming to an end, the two young sweethearts reaching Patton’s car down where it was at parked.

  
  
He kept his hand clasped in the other’s while they reached it, not letting go until after he opened the passenger side door for his boyfriend. The red tint that painted the goth teen’s face at the gesture made his smile stretch wider and a giggle to slip from his lips. “You’re so cute.” he couldn’t help but gush out, making the red darken and cause the other to hide his face in the teddy bear Patton had won him.

  
  
“Shut up.” came the muffled response which was honestly the most adorable thing ever. But he figured he could keep that bit to himself this time. With a quick squeeze, he finally released his hold of Virgil’s hand and allowed his boyfriend to get into the car. Once he was sure that all limbs were safely inside, he closed the door and walked around to the driver’s seat. He got in quick and buckled up, double checking that Virgil was as well, before starting up the vehicle. 

And thus he drove the other boy home. The radio played softly and Patton drummed his fingers to the beat. A peaceful silence fell between the two. Comfortable and easy. They had talked plenty throughout their date, and he knew Virgil needed quiet sometimes. 

Sadly, the drive didn’t last long and within fifteen minutes he was pulling up to the other’s home. He put the car into park and shut it off, getting out of the car and walking around to meet Virgil as he stepped out as well. Like a good date, he walked the other boy up to the door. The two hand in hand once more. 

“I had a great time tonight.” he said gently, a sudden shyness overtaking him as he looked up at his taller boyfriend. Virgil must have felt the same way as he looked only at the teddy bear and nodded.

“Me too.” Fluttery sensations ran through him at those words, a bubbly laugh slipping passed his lips. 

“I’m glad.” 

The two stood there on the porch, quietly holding hands. He knew he should let Virgil go on inside, he’d see the other boy at school on Monday. And they’d probably text each other a lot until then too. But… he didn’t want to leave. Not yet. Virgil didn’t seem to want to leave either, remaining in place and slowly returning his gaze. With rosy cheeks, he rubbed his thumb along the other’s hand. Honey brown eyes looked into darker ones before flickering down to chapped lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked softly, looking back up to see Virgil’s face tomato red. He was sure his own face looked the same. Silence fell over them for a beat or two before Virgil finally nodded. Adjusting the hold he had on the other hand, he stepped in closer. His feet pushed up slightly, not quite tip toes, and his free hand reached out to cup Virgil’s face while he leaned his head in.

A brush of lips touched, gentle and shy. But as soon as contact was made, Patton couldn’t help but press in firmer. Unintentionally he pressed Virgil up against the door, kissing his boyfriend deeply. The other let go of his hand and instead gripped the back of his head as he kissed back with as much as Patton gave. The action caused Patton to gasp into the kiss, and suddenly there was a tongue plunging into his mouth.

A groan escaped him at the feeling, his own tongue moving to meet its unexpected guest. The action in turn caused Virgil to groan as well and Patton felt excited that he could cause that kind of reaction. 

The kiss didn’t last long however, as suddenly the door opened. Causing both boys to start to fall. Thankfully they were saved from fully falling by whoever opened the door. “Did I interrupt?” came the teasing voice of Virgil’s brother Decan. A flush filled both boys’ cheeks as they separated, with Virgil glaring at his brother.

“You’re such a pain.” the goth teen hissed, which only caused Decan to laugh.

“I have to go anyway.” Patton said, a mix between embarrassed, happy, and a little sad. He didn’t want to go, but he did have a curfew to meet. “I’ll text you when I get home.” he promised, a shy smile on his lips. Virgil nodded, a tiny smile on his own. Patton wanted nothing more than to give one final little kiss goodbye, but he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t want an audience so he settled for a quick hug. “Bye!” 

And with that, he ran down the driveway and to his car. A final look behind him to see Virgil step inside.

Best night ever.


End file.
